Vehicle security systems are widely used to deter vehicle theft, prevent theft of valuables from a vehicle, deter vandalism, and to protect vehicle owners and occupants. A typical automobile security system, for example, includes a central processor or controller connected to a plurality of vehicle sensors. The sensors, for example, may detect opening of the trunk, hood, doors, windows, and also movement of the vehicle or in the vehicle. Ultrasonic and microwave motion detectors, vibration sensors, sound discriminators, differential pressure sensors, and switches may also used as sensors. In addition, radar sensors may be used to monitor the area proximate the vehicle. The controller also typically operates to give an alarm indication in the event of triggering of a vehicle sensor. The alarm indication may typically be a flashing of the lights and/or the sounding of the vehicle horn or a siren. In addition, the vehicle fuel supply and/or ignition power may be selectively disabled based upon an alarm condition.
A typical security system also includes a receiver associated with the controller that cooperates with one or more remote transmitters typically carried by the user as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,242 to Sassover et al. The remote transmitter may be used to arm and disarm the controller in the vehicle or provide other remote control features from a predetermined range outside the vehicle.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,867 to Stouffer and U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,215 to Drori, the controller may include features to store and compare unique codes associated with a plurality of remote transmitters, each remote transmitter having its own unique code initially programmed therein. Transmitter codes may be added or deleted from the controller corresponding to the number of remote transmitters desired by the user.
In addition, a typical security system includes a valet switch, for example, to permit the system to enter the so-called valet mode, wherein the alarm functions are disabled. The valet mode permits authorized Use the vehicle by a technician or valet without concern for the vehicle alarm inadvertently being triggered. Typically, the valet switch is positioned away from plain view in the vehicle. To enter the valet mode it is typically required that the ignition be in the on position. A vehicle security system sold under the mark VIPER included the ability to enter the valet mode via a remote transmitter. The remote activation disabled security features of the system, but left convenience features still operable.
Many other features may be incorporated into a vehicle security system. For example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,064 to Drori et al. the controller may include self-diagnostics. In the event of a sensor failure, the controller will bypass the sensor, permit arming of the system, and the bypassed sensor will not cause activation of the alarm. A flashing LED, sound signal, or voice message may be used to give an indication of that the alarm has been triggered. The audible alarm signal may be selected by the user. An alarm may also be given when power is restored after having been disconnected, as when a thief disconnects the power to avoid the security system and attempts to then start the vehicle. An LED is mounted on the vehicle instrument panel or dashboard so that the controller may visually communicate with the user. A keypad may also be mounted within the vehicle to permit the user to program certain features of the security system. Control functions may also be implemented by the security system including: accessory, pulsed alarm, hood release, ignition cutoff, door lock and unlock.
A vehicle security system may also include a passive arming feature wherein the status of all trigger inputs is monitored in several protection zones. These zones may include the passenger compartment, the engine compartment, the trunk, and additional sensor zones such as for motion, impact, and or glass breakage. When the ignition key is turned off, the system begins the passive arming process. If all zones are secure, normal arming occurs after expiration of an exit delay. If any zone becomes active during the exit delay, the process begins again. U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,255 to Sanders et al. discloses a variation of passive arming wherein any unsecured zone is monitored when the ignition key is turned off.
A typical vehicle security system may initially startle a would-be thief upon unlocking and opening a door and the resulting sounding of the alarm. Thus, the would-be thief may quickly close the door in an attempt to silence the alarm. Unfortunately, once the thief regains his composure, he may readily reopen the unlocked door and enter the vehicle to steal valuables or attempt to silence the alarm and steal the vehicle.
Yet another feature common on vehicle security systems is the provision of a remote panic feature as included on the vehicle security system under the trademark VIPER. The alarm may be activated by activating a predetermined switch on the remote transmitter whether inside or outside the vehicle. It is also typical that the vehicle doors are locked responsive to receiving the remote panic signal from the remote transmitter. Unfortunately, if the driver is approaching the vehicle and has need to activate the remote panic, the driver's access to the vehicle is prevented by the doors locking.